A wish
by Bluesmiles01
Summary: In this story InuYasha and Kagome both go fight a demon but Kagome dies. :P InuYasha soon finds a wish demon and InuYasha makes a wish for kagome to come back physically. When InuYasha finds Kagome she doesn't have her memory. Its up to him and the gang to get her memory back can they do it? Read on to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dying?

Kagome laid in InuYasha's arms, her skin began to grow as cold as ice, and as white as snow. The only color that was on Kagome's face was the red liquid that trickled out of her mouth.

"InuYasha, I'm scared." Kagome whispered as she reached her hand for his. She felt his hand wrap around hers as she brought it to her heart. He could feel the rhythm as his hand was pressed to the spot Kagome felt the most pain at.

"Kagome, don't be afraid. I'm here for you." His eyes filled with tears looking at the girl he loved dieing, and he couldn't do anything about it. Once before he had lost Kikyo. He mourned her, but now Kagome? Why was she getting taken away from him. Once he started to fell the same feelings he had for Kagome.

"InuYasha, you are crying for me." Kagome smiled. "Don't worry though. I will go to heaven, I believe that InuYasha." Then her arm went limp in InuYasha's hand and he felt the last beat in her chest.

"Kagome. I loved you. I always will. Kagome I'll wait for you as long as you wait for me." He whispered then all the sounds that came from the dark room was the soft cries of InuYasha.

After two days of InuYasha digging at the dirt in the walls, InuYasha broke free to the surface. He was stuck in the room with Kagome's lifeless body but it never seemed to decay as a body would usually start to. InuYasha took the body and pulled her out as he found the grass and the soft yellow sun. He sighed and finished pulling her body up. Kagome would have done the same. He thought over and over. InuYasha picked up Kagome and walked through the sun he didn't know what time it was but he headed towards the forest he once came to kill the demon that had killed Kagome. He walked through the forest and it became dark out but he put her down and began to dig a grave for Kagome. Before placing her in the hole he tore the spike out of her lungs that the demon had shot off just before dieing. Then InuYasha took her and placed her in the hole. He put a blanket over her body and began to bury her. He said his goodby's and then put a flower on the grave. After staying in the area for the time he did he headed to Kaede's village that he had called home for the time he adventured.

InuYasha reached the town and walked to his friends who all sat outside looking at the stars. Sango laughed and sighed. Then they all turned to InuYasha who sat down in a chair. Shippo looked at the half-demon who was his adopted father. He saw a tear run down InuYasha's face just before he wiped it away. Shippo was concerned to see him cry, InuYasha never cried.

"Where is mom?" He asked hoping that she was bathing at a hot spring and enjoying her time alone. But InuYasha didn't respond at all. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand.

"InuYasha where is Kagome?" Sango leaned to InuYasha who looked up at her with puffy red eyes.

"Sango... she is in a better place now." He said. Sango's eyes filled with tears, and Miroku closed his eyes. Shippo came closer to InuYasha and grabbed his arm. He wanted to be held but he knew InuYasha wouldn't do it. He knew that the only person who would was dead. He began to cry on InuYasha's arm. Then InuYasha stood up and walked to the tree line. He sighed and then took off. He was running through the forest when he saw that the sun's light was beginning to shine through the trees he began to walk. InuYasha soon came upon a tree with it's roots sticking up out of the ground there was a small hole so InuYasha went to the hole and poked his head in. He saw stone walls inside the four foot hole, but nothing inside it. So he climbed in and fell asleep.

InuYasha dreamt that night of Kagome. He felt the kiss he once had when he was full demon. Kagome didn't run from him as others would have but instead he was accepted by her. The feelings that were placed between the two were not to be broken. Death was the thing that took them apart. Not Kikyo, or the fact that they were from different times. InuYasha soon found that he loved her. He was always worried for her and now it felt as though he was becoming dead himself. But he could feel himself being pulled into the earth by the gravity. Now he was certain that he fell for her as he did with Kikyo. Why? Why her? He thought while sleeping. Then he felt a warm touch on his heart and a voice as sweet as silk said to him.

"I love you, too InuYasha. But you need to let me go." Then the feeling was gone and InuYasha felt himself waking up. InuYasha opened his eyes and grabbed Tetsusaiga. He gasped and then relaxed. InuYasha climbed out of the hole and stretched. He walked to a field right out side the forest and saw a demon. He was holding a woman in his hand and laughing as he squeezed her. She screamed and InuYasha drew his sword.

"Put her down!" He yelled. The demon looked at InuYasha and put the girl down. She ran away heading to a road that cut through the field. The demon laughed and began to run away.

"Get back here you stupid coward. Come back and fight!" InuYasha ran after the demon. He came to a clearing after a while of running and listened but didn't hear the demon running anymore. InuYasha turned around and saw the demon. He felt a sudden pain and then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wish

**Chapter 2: The Wish**

When InuYasha finally woke up from the hit on the head he opened his eyes. The air was filled with smoke, but not enough to kill InuYasha. He looked at his arms which were bound up by thorny vines. He sighed and looked around again. Then he heard foot steps coming from behind him. InuYasha closed his eyes and hung his head down. The foot steps came closer and soon InuYasha could feel breathing on him.

"I know you are awake. I know." A deep voice said. InuYasha smiled and looked up to see the demon he ran after. InuYasha snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Are you to afraid to let me out and fight, so you are going to kill me hanging here?" The demon smiled and put his finger to InuYasha's neck. The rotten fingernail dug into his skin just enough to make it painful but not bleed.

"I don't plan on killing you. In fact I would like to strike a deal with you." The demon pulled a chair up to InuYasha and sat down.

"I don't make deals." InuYasha looked away.

"How bout' a wish. Eh?" The demon sat back and grabbed a bone from a table then began to pick his teeth. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

"What are the precautions?" InuYasha asked. The demon laughed and crossed his legs.

"Precautions. Well, you don't kill me for one. Because if you kill me then your wish doesn't work. But f someone else kills me, yours will go on." He smiled.

"Why are you telling me this. I could make a wish and then kill you, and without me knowing my wish, wouldn't come true." InuYasha laughed and laid his head back.

"I tell you this so I can get points. And I like you. You are funny. I admire your confidence too." The demon nodded at the man who sat with vines hung around him. "When someone comes along who I don't fancy... I'll kill him or have him kill me. Of course, that'll be when the time comes." InuYasha shut his eyes. And after a while of sitting in the room with the demon, the demon stood up and walked behind InuYasha.

"I tell you what, you go ahead and find your self a wish and I'll let you out." Then the demon left and InuYasha sat in complete silence. InuYasha sat in the room for hours and then he felt a hand touch him.

"Sir?" A voice said. InuYasha looked down and saw a girl holding a tray. "I have brought you some food and water. Father says I should feed you. I know your type, you'll make a wish." InuYasha licked his lips.

"How will you reach me. Then the girl pulled the chair closer to InuYasha and stood up on it. She began to feed him and gave him sips of the water she held. Then InuYasha looked at her eyes. He noticed a red glow to them.

"What is your name?" He asked. The girl smiled but quickly lost it and looked at InuYasha.

"Mihome. ( Me, ho, may.) And yours?" She smiled again and gave him another drink.

"InuYasha." He smiled. "Are you a half-demon?" He asked. The girl smiled and looked up at InuYasha who seemed to be sadder now than ever.

"My father says I am. But he respects me, and my mom." Mihome stood on her tip toes and gave InuYasha a kiss.

"Good by, InuYasha." She got down from the chair and left the room.

More hours went on and InuYasha soon fell asleep. He dreamt of Kagome again but this time it was her dying. He woke up when he heard the heavy foot steps again. The demon came into InuYasha's sight then sat on his chair after pushing it back. He sighed and pursed his lips what will we do with you? He seemed to think.

"Are you ready to make that wish yet?" The demon smiled, but InuYasha didn't respond. "You have until tomorrow." The demon then left the room. A couple of hours went by and the girl came back.

"Mihome? You're back." She smiled and got up on the chair.

"Here. I made it myself." She gave him a spoonful of the food she had cooked earlier. He chewed it up and smiled.

"It's good." He laughed. "You made this?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, I did." She laughed. She gave him a sip of the fresh water she brought down then finished feeding him.

"Mihome? Do you ever wish you could leave." InuYasha asked as he finished the food.

"I do. I don't like it here. It's to lonely and dark." The girl laughed and took a deep breath. "Don't tell my father." She quickly lost her smile.

"I wont." InuYasha promised. She nodded and put the tray down. Then once again stood on her tip toes and kissed InuYasha. This time she put her arms around his neck and he kissed back. After a few seconds she got off the chair and left. And again InuYasha fell asleep.

The next morning the demon came in. InuYasha smiled and sighed. The demon sat down and picked his teeth with bones.

"What's your wish boy?" The demon smiled.

"I wish you could bring back the woman I love from the dead. As everything as she was physically." InuYasha smiled and thought about Kagome. The demon nodded and laughed.

"She will be rising from her coffin soon. The vines will come loose and you will be free in a second or two." The demon began to leave but said. "Oh and feel free to take my daughter with you." He said then the vines went loose. InuYasha jumped down from the wall and went to the table which his sword laid on. He grabbed it and walked to a door that had light coming through.

"InuYasha? Take me with you." The girl stepped out of the shadows and grabbed his hand. "Please." She sighed.

"Come on." He opened the door and stepped outside. The sun shined on InuYasha and Mihome and they both walked until he put her on his back and began to run. She held onto his Kimono as they ran. InuYasha ran to the place he buried Kagome and found the soil busted out of the hole. He put Mihome down and began to sniff the ground. He found her scent and began to follow it. Mihome followed looking at her new surroundings and laughed. They both thought, I'm free!"


	3. Chapter 3: InuYasha?

**Chapter 3: InuYasha?**

InuYasha and Mihome walked on. InuYasha kept following Kagome's scent and Mihome just came along for the fun part and the fact that she had no place to go.

"I know where she is headed. Get on my back." InuYasha said. Mihome got on his back and he began to run. She smiled and took a deep breath in. She had just figured out she loved the wind.

"InuYasha, do you love this girl we are going after?" Mihome asked. InuYasha smiled and said.

"I think I do." He jumped in the trees and looked down at a opened field. His heart stopped, it was Kagome. He jumped down in front of Kagome and walked to her.

"Kagome?" He asked. She walked to him and smiled.

"It's good to see another friendly face." Kagome laughed. "Who are you?" She put her hand out.

"Kagome, it's me InuYasha." He said. She shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" She lost her smile and put her hand down realizing that he wouldn't shake it.

"Kagome I am InuYasha, we know each other, we have for years." InuYasha stepped closer.

"InuYasha?" She said trying to remember. "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

InuYasha walked back a little bit but didn't say anything. Mihome came to InuYasha and sighed putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is her." She asked.

"It's Kagome. For sure. She just doesn't remember me." InuYasha sighed.

"Listen, InuYasha. If we know each other why don't I remember you. I hardly remembered my own name." Kagome sighed.

"What about Sango? Do you remember her?" Kagome shook her head. "Or Miroku, maybe your son Shippo. Well there is also Kirara. Do you remember any of them?" InuYasha cocked his head and twitched his ears. She again shook her head. "Come with me." InuYasha turned away and Mihome got on his back. Kagome ran after the two that had found her. Then they reached a town. Kagome smiled and looked around. InuYasha, or the guy who met up with her stopped running and began to walk. Kagome followed InuYasha and Mihome. Then they walked to Kaede's hut. Sango was outside weeding. She turned to InuYasha who had Mihome beside him.

"Who is this?" Sango asked. InuYasha smiled

"This is Mihome, and this is Kagome." He turned to the side and Kagome came in front of him. Sango stood up and ran to her giving her a hug.

"Kagome, I thought you were dead. We all cried for you." Sango stepped back. Kagome stood awkwardly in the same spot. She smiled and said.

"Yah okay. Uh... what's your name?" Kagome wobbled to the side and began to breath heavily. Sango lost her smile and put her hand to her mouth.

"Sango, we need to talk." InuYasha sighed. Sango nodded and walked inside and sat down in a chair. InuYasha followed her which in turn the two girls totally lost followed. Miroku sat down beside Sango seeing that Kagome and InuYasha were back. InuYasha offered a seat to Mihome and Kagome. They both sat down and crossed their legs.

"Kagome has come back to life, obviously. But with precautions. Kagome has lost her memory. Which we have to try and restore. And this is Mihome. She is another half-demon like me and she helped me survive while I was captured. Yes I was captured by a wish demon and i made a wish for Kagome to be brought back to life." InuYasha explained. Then he crossed his arms and sat down. Mihome went closer to InuYasha then held his shirt sleeve. InuYasha looked at Mihome then at Miroku.

"Well I guess we have to stay here for a while to try and restore Kagome's memory." Miroku sighed and stood up. "Kagome let us go outside, and work with you and the bow. Sango you may go back to weeding. InuYasha, do what ever you do." They all disappeared and Mihome stood up.

"InuYasha, shall we go for a walk?" She smiled and began to walk outside. InuYasha followed her. They walked into the forest and followed a small stream. Mihome laughed and began to jump up trees. She climbed up higher and higher. InuYasha followed her and sat on a branch. Mihome was sitting beside him and holding a bird on her finger. Then she began to talk to the bird. InuYasha watched her in awe.

"How..." He asked." She laughed and the bird flew away.

"I have always been able to talk to animals, and plants. Sometimes I can even hear the wind talking. But I never really got out much." She smiled.

"Wow." He smiled. "That's amazing." He looked at the tree.

"Are you wondering what she is saying?" Mihome asked. InuYasha nodded. "She say's she loves the wind, and the birds. She says that she appreciates me listening to her." Mihome smiled but quickly lost it.

"Mihome, I have a question." InuYasha sighed.

"Ask away." Mihome put her hand on his.

"Why did you kiss me?" InuYasha closed his eyes.

"Well." She began to swing her legs. "I thought you might have been my true love. I don't think you are though. Not any more." She smiled and looked at him. "Why?"

"I thought... well I wanted to tell you...thanks." He said turning to her. Then he leaned in and kissed her She put her hand on his shoulder and sat back. Then he left.


	4. Chapter 4: Inlove With Who?

**Chapter 4: In Love With who?**

Mihome and InuYasha walked to the hut that Kagome and Miroku were practicing shooting the bow off. InuYasha and Mihome walked inside and Mihome sat down. InuYasha watched Kagome through the window. Her stance was the same as before but when she shot the arrow it wasn't glowing as usual. So InuYasha went out side and walked to her.

"Lets go out. C'mon." He began to walk away.

"Alright. By Miroku, thanks' a lot." Kagome ran up beside InuYasha giggled. She had her bow in one hand and a quiver slung around her shoulder with ten arrows in it.

"I saw you shooting the arrows." He snickered. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"InuYoshu." Kagome began.

"It's InuYasha." He corrected. She shook her head.

"Whatever, InuYasha, I have come to accept that you well I have lost my memories. I don't remember anything really. I only remember waking up covered in dirt. And luckily I wasn't down deep, because someone heard me yelling and the un buried me. Well they told me the nearest town was this way so I began walking. Then I saw you and that other girl. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Kagome sighed.

"Yah, well at least you're still you. I mean you apologizing, this is exactly what you would do, the old you." InuYasha laughed. "And I am sorry." He said.

"You know I still am me!" Kagome raised her voice. "Just, I don't know me." Kagome explained.

"Oh, Kagome! You seem to be a memory now, not the girl... I used to, I mean I still." InuYasha sighed.

"Go on." Kagome giggled.

"No forget about it." InuYasha walked to the middle of the forest and told her to shoot at a dead tree trunk. So Kagome got in her stance and shot the arrow. A faded light showed up for a second then died down. InuYasha sighed in disbelief.

"This will be harder than I thought." InuYasha walked to Kagome and raised the bow up a little. She shot again and the same thing happened. She sat down and rolled her eyes.

"It wont make anything better you know. Me doing this. I don't remember anything." Kagome said.

"Well at least try!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome quickly stood up.

"InuYasha!" She yelled at him. "I have worked my butt off trying to remember how to use a bow. And you expect me to just remember everything! Well wake up you moron because right now you seem to have forgotten. I... LOST... MY... MEMORY! Trust me I would get it back in a heartbeat if I could but I can't." She turned around and crossed her arms. "Jerk." She whispered.

"Do you have a problem with me or something. Because you seemed to forgotten I was the one who pulled you out of that grave. I was the one who made that wish. Now if your going to be a retard I think I should leave right now, or better why don't you go back to your time and stay there." InuYasha sat down and crossed his legs.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, her voice saw shaky and when she turned InuYasha saw tears in her eyes.

"Kagome... I'm sorry too. I take back what I said. And you don't have to apologize. I deserve it. Trust me." InuYasha smiled and stood up. He walked to Kagome and hugged her.

"I forgive you InuYasha. Just promise me you wont ever say that again." She closed her eyes and hugged him back. Then kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise." He whispered. And a tear fell down his cheek, remembering the time she had kissed him before. When he had been forced to turn into a demon. I love you Kagome, always and forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome's Memory

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Memory or The End**

Kagome and InuYasha went on practicing with the bow. InuYasha finally took a break and sat down with Kagome they began to talk and InuYasha told Kagome about all of the funny times, and the emotional. Kagome laughed about certain things. InuYasha told Kagome about almost everything, well everything accept the 'SIT' part. Kagome smiled and took an apple from a basket and began to eat it.

Then InuYasha was lifted off the ground by a hand. Kagome gasped and jumped back. InuYasha grunted and wiggled in the hand.

"Kagome your, the bow. Shoot it. You're a priestess shoot it!" InuYasha yelled to her. He took his arm out of the giant hand and pushed on the hand.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" He yelled. It barley scratched the surface of the demons hand. Kagome grabbed her bow and aimed for the demon's face.

"Please work." She whispered then shot the arrow off. While it soared through the air it turned the natural pink. It hit the demons forehead and he turned to her. The demon laughed but a second later he fell to the ground and disintegrated. Kagome stood up and screamed in excitement.

"InYashu! It worked." She jumped up and down and did a happy dance. InuYasha pushed the demons hand open and crawled to her.

"It's, InuYasha." He said then fell on his face. He groaned and stood up.

"Right, I knew that." She smiled and laughed. InuYasha smiled and grabbed an orange he peeled it and then ate it. After finishing it he sighed.

"Should we go?" He asked then packed everything up and began to walk away. Kagome gleefully followed InuYasha back to the village. Kagome ran to Miroku.

"I did it! I killed a demon with a sacred arrow! I did it Miruko!" She yelled. He laughed and sighed.

"It's Miroku." He smiled. She laughed and put her hand to her mouth.

"I knew that." She giggled. Miroku smiled.

"Well that's good. Have you gotten your memory back yet?" He asked. She shook her head. Miroku nodded and forced a laugh. Well shall we go tell your son, that you are back. He doesn't know you are back, so right now he's awfully sad. And he's probably off with his girlfriend." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I have a son!" She laughed.

Miroku and InuYasha took Kagome to a smaller hut right out side of town. Miroku knocked on the door and a young boy answered it. He sighed and looked at InuYasha.

"Are you here for your son?" He asked.

"Yes, kid I'm here for Shippo." The kid disappeared and then Shippo came to the door. Kagome was hiding behind InuYasha, so when Shippo came to the door he sighed.

"Shippo, we have a present." InuYasha said. Then he moved out of the way. When Shippo saw Kagome his eyes lit up.

"Ma!" He yelled and jumped to her. She hugged him and he hugged her.

"Hi... Shippo." She said hoping it was right.

"You're okay." He yelled happily. Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.

"Yah, I'm okay." She whispered. Shippo let go of her and turned to InuYasha.

"But, how?" He asked.

"Long story kid." InuYasha rubbed his head and sighed.

"Thank you pa." He smiled the biggest smile and jumped down. "By. I'll come home soon." Then Shippo turned away and walked inside and shut the door.

"InuYasha, you're his pa, and I'm his ma?" She sighed. "So are we married?" Kagome asked. InuYasha laughed.

"No, when we adventured together he came along and we adopted him. But Kagome, we were engaged." InuYasha said. Kagome gasped and InuYasha stepped back.

"I should have told you earlier." InuYasha walked away leaving Kagome all alone. Once InuYasha got back to Kaede's hut he sat down. Mihome sat down by him.

"Hi, InuYasha." She said then began to kiss him. "Mihome, I am engaged. To Kagome." He said pulling away. Mihome sat back.

"What, but I thought..."

"You thought wrong. When I met you, I was going through a hard time my fiancé had just died and I wasn't thinking clearly. Then she came back and she didn't have her memory and that's why I kissed you." InuYasha stood up and walked into his room, then shut the door. Mihome began to cry.

Mihome ended up standing up and walked outside. She sniffed the air and smelt Kagome. She followed the scent and saw Kagome sitting beside a well. She walked to her and sighed.

"So you're engaged to InuYasha?" She said. Kagome huffed.

"Apparently." Kagome smiled. Mihome raised her fist and punched Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground and was succumbed in darkness. All at once Kagome's memories came rushing back to her. Everything, and it all ended with the kiss of InuYasha.

After knocking out Kagome Mihome ran off. Kagome laid on the ground for hours then InuYasha came running to her.

"Kagome!" He picked her up and felt for a pulse. He felt her heart beating and sighed in relief. She woke up and saw InuYasha above her.

"Heh, you're okay." He laughed. "Good, I can't afford to loose you again. He pulled her closer to him.

"InuYasha, did I die?" She asked. "I remember you being with me. I remember everything." She laughed. "But where is that Mihome person, I would like to beat the snot out of her." She said standing up.

"She ran away." He said. "We found her body, she's dead." InuYasha sighed. Kagome sat up.

"But why would she hurt me?" Kagome asked.

"Because while you were dead I kissed her. Then I told her we are engaged and she freaked out." He said like nothing really happened. Kagome sighed.

"InuYasha." She began.

"Yah?" He said looking up.

"Sit boy!" She yelled then bent over and gave him a small peck. "See you at home." She said then walked away.

"Well, she has her memory back." He whimpered.


End file.
